


Smooth Sailing

by BloodyAbattoir



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Apprentice (The Arcana), MerMay, MerMay 2020, Merman Julian, POV Second Person, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24430813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyAbattoir/pseuds/BloodyAbattoir
Summary: Just a little fluff between merman!Julian and the Apprentice.
Relationships: Apprentice/Julian Devorak
Kudos: 35





	Smooth Sailing

**Author's Note:**

> The apprentice is written as gender neutral, but Julian does call them a witch at one point.

"So I've been thinking of getting a ship." 

"Oh? Leaving Vesuvia so soon?" He asks, looking slightly disappointed. 

"Not exactly. I mean, I hate to break it to you, but I sincerely doubt that you'd fit into my bathtub."

"Wait, what?!" Julian could hardly believe his ears. You laugh at him, splashing him gently as you repeat, "You won't fit into my bathtub. Your tail's too big." 

"Oh, you mean this tail?" He asks. The huge black tail surfaces from under the waves, towering above you. Having grown used to seeing your boyfriend in all of his glory, however, it no longer fazed you. "That would be the one. I'd be.... concerned if you suddenly had a bright pink tail or something." 

He fake gags. "You mean to put me into colours?! You heartless witch! You _know_ that neons wash me out!" He gasps dramatically, clutching his chest as if you'd physically injured him. His tail slaps against the water, sending a massive wave washing over you, leaving you spluttering. 

You stare at each other for but a moment before you both burst out laughing. When you've finally gotten your hysterical laughter under control, you reiterate your initial statement. "I've been thinking of getting a houseboat so I could be closer to you." 

"Y-You would do that? For me?" This time, the gasp of shock is real. 

"Ilya, you silly, slippery boy, of _course_ I would!" 

He flushes red, from his face down to his chest, and while he has what appears to be fins in the place of ears, you knew that if he did have human ears, they would be bright cherry red. 

You let out a giggle, moving closer to give him a gentle peck on the nose. He lets out a little squeal, before grabbing you and hauling you into the ocean alongside him. You cling to him, mindful that you don't crush any of his fins in the process, something you'd both learned the hard way months ago. He buries his face in the side of your neck and mutters, "My favourite little magician, you've made me the happiest fish in the sea." 

"I kind of have to - you _are_ my favourite fish, after all."


End file.
